


RW3Y: All Fairy Tales End; First Day

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: RW3Y: AFTE (RWBY 3.0) [3]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: RW3Y, the amazing art by Dishwasher1910 who has given me permission to write this, after the Salem Crisis RWBY went a many myriad of directions with their lives, but maintained close ties with each other and their friends. This is their story, their continuation, the end to their fairytale.





	RW3Y: All Fairy Tales End; First Day

_ R.W.3.Y.: All Fairy Tales End _

_ Chapter I.II; First Day _

Characters : Ruby Rose, etc.

Ships : White Rose

Description :

RW3Y, the amazing art by Dishwasher1910 who has given me permission to write this, after the Salem Crisis RWBY went a many myriad of directions with their lives, but maintained close ties with each other and their friends. This is their story, their continuation, the end to their fairytale.

 

-Three Weeks and two days after the death of Arthur Watts

 

Kingdom of Atlas, Schnee Dust Company Headquarters, CEO Floor

The air was still, a tension like electricity hung over the cubicles. Not a soul dared move, their breathing long since having halted. Eyes are locked with the flashing blue numbers over the shining steel doors. The numbers scrolled quickly, reflecting light upon the glowing white walls as they rise ever closer. 

 

The numbers begin to slow, and finally flutter to a halt on twenty-five. The associate nearest the door glares at the similarly numbered plaque next to the elevator. 

 

The clock’s ticking began to stretch, and the doors of the silver machine seem intent to simply wait, drawing out the entrance. A couple of heavy breaths escape into the air, and pinpricks of sweat begins forming on the quickly reddening skin of the employees.  _ Ding _ rings through the air and the slightest, infinitesimal scrape of metal on metal follows. 

 

Within the metal box a pair of associates stare out. Their heads swivel from one side to the next, one has a bagel hanging out of her mouth and her shirt is rumpled and not completely tucked in. The man has a coffee and briefcase, his tie isn’t completely knotted and his glasses are crooked upon his nose. They practically rush out, past the other associates and towards the glass walled offices on the opposite side.

 

The secretary, a male in his early twenties with white dyed hair, and blue contacts releases his pent up breath and leans back off his desk. His chair creaks and he is soon facing his Scroll, the keyboard with its cool blue lights blinking at him, much like the cursor on the screen. His eyes unwillingly track to the lettering on the glass door, all that was left was ‘SDC CEO’ the blue name ‘Jacques Schnee’ having been scraped off just last night.

 

The clicks of the keys follow his fingers, picking up speed with every successful word. However something dark falls over him. Shadowing the keyboard, and backlight of his screen. His brows scrunch and his lips pull into a line. Raising his head with every intention to do as his old boss would have the words die in his throat.

 

Standing before him clad in a black suit jacket and blood red vest buttoned over a white dress shirt that appeared to be slightly strained. His eyes run along the curve of her body to the crimson light reflecting pencil skirt in complete contrast to the black stockings pulled over seemingly thin legs. Rising back to meet the silver eyes hidden behind the brunette’s red dyed tips the man pales. The faint scent of roses wafted around him and he struggled against is jittery body.

 

“Hi, I’m here for the board meeting, would please tell me what room its in?” He opens his mouth, but nothing leaves it. His jaw flaps a couple of times before finally he simply turns, looking down the hallway, and points.

 

Ruby’s lips turn up and she whispers a thank you. She could feel the eyes of every staffer in the room burning into her back. Her metal feet clacked softly down the hall, the tile floors not even showing a bit of scuffing. Reaching one of many glass rooms Ruby notices the white lettering and pulls the door open, stepping in without a sound.

 

The entire room turned their eyes upwards, catching the Huntress as she stepped in, carefully letting the door back down. The shuffling of papers stopped, some glasses slowly dipped a bit farther down their noses, and the twang of a couple dropping pens shattered the silence. The men and women tried to recover their hanging jaws and wide eyes as the red and black clad Huntress stands behind the seat at the head of the table.

 

“I take it this will be everyone who is joining us today?” the question hangs in the air, a couple of the men turning with scrunched eyebrows and shrugging shoulders to look around. “I guess that’s a…. Yes? Alright if no one's gonna talk how about I start off.”

 

Again, nothing answered Ruby. She seemed to have thrown them all off balance, and that was exactly what Weiss had wanted her to do.

 

“As of today I’ll be the de facto CEO of the Schnee Dust Company until Weiss Schnee is discharged or retires from the Atlesian military. Therefore I believe it is important that I get the company her grandfather built ready for her return. First we will be increasing wages, salaries, and benefits for the workers in the mines. We’ll improve our product further by introducing new refinery equipment and recycling machines so that we can get more purified Dust from the mines. We’ll also be bringing-”

 

“I’m sorry, you’re the  _ what now _ ?” speaks up a young woman, probably Ruby’s age. Her hair is black and pulled into a tight bun, a couple of strands having been purposely left out and coiled. Large metal earrings hang from her lobes. Her blouse is improperly buttoned, most likely breaking a number of harassment guidelines, and her complexion is like porcelain, showing off electric yellow eyes.

 

“I’m the new CEO. Do I need to start from the top?” Ruby looks around the room, still noting a number of hanging jaws. “If I need to start again…”

 

“No Miss Rose. There is no need to start again, I believe my co-worker was simply trying to express her… surprise that my sister picked you,” Whitely’s voice cuts through the din as he leans forward, no longer protected by the larger man’s shadow who’d been sitting in front of him.

 

“Good. So where was I… ah yes. We’ll be bringing the mining operations back up to full safety and industry standards so as to avoid the problems plaguing our workforce-”

 

“Can you please explain where we are going to be getting the money for all of this?” pipes someone from the down the table, Ruby can’t get a fix on them though, or at least she’d trying not too.

 

“Well… I took the liberty of reviewing our finances and noted a couple of places to start the proper budget cuts. I decided to slash cooling costs for a number of the Atlesian mines and operations. I also cut heating in the Vacuo and certain Mistral locations. Bonuses for minor and lower management have been halved. All head execs will receive an immediate salary dock of seventy-five percent. Bonuses for head execs have also been nullified-”

 

“You’re cutting our salaries?” Ruby, slowly leans forward and places her hands on the table. One of her eyebrows raises and she narrows her eyes along the table.

 

“I’m sorry, is that not okay with you?”

 

“Actually-”

 

“Good. I’m glad no one sees issue with my points. Now may I continue with my list or should I go into greater detail about the budget? I promise you’ll all receive a copy of the new budget, in fact it should be arriving shortly.”

 

“Go ahead Miss Rose.” Whitely leans into the table as well, his eyes scanning the disconcerted looks of many of the board.

 

“Thank you Whitely. I’ve also reached out to the White Fang and Menagerie in an official capacity to apologise the company’s past and poor dealings with them, I’d be pleased if you’d all fill out letters detailing as su-”

 

“No. You do not have the right to barge in here with no business experience, and demand that we apologise, change policy, take salary cuts, and especially deal with those fil-” The man’s rising volume is cut off as a young man in dress clothes, and a stack of folders enters the room. His shoes click as he passes out the folders to everyone of the twelve board members, and right as he leaves, the previously speaking board member gets full view of the boy’s dog tail.

 

“I’d like to draw your attention to page ten of this folder, I think you’ll find it very enlightening.” Papers shuffle and eyes flick across the pages. “You’ll happen to notice that under stock there is something quite interesting, mainly, you don’t own a lot of it anymore. I have plenty of business experience. I was taught by Weiss  _ Fucking _ Schnee.” 

 

The room is silent, you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were now locked on Ruby, who’s eyebrows were scrunched together, a red tint covered her cheeks, and her lips were drawn tight.

 

“You slimy bastards have been using Faunus as nigh on slaves since the death of Nicholas Schnee and I am not having it. I came here today with the hopes that you’d be reasonable and listen to me before making comments, but I see that’s just not possible for you windbags. So I’m going to make things crystal clear. Not only do I represent the  _ vested _ interests of the Schnee Family. I also own a  _ forty-seven _ percent share of the SDC through Rose and Co. Weapons Incorporated. So for all intents and purposes as of this  _ Fucking _ minute I control nearly ninety-five percent of this company. I. Am. Your.  _ Boss _ . So when I say you’re going to write me a letter apologising the behaviour of this company since Jacques Schnee took over you will do exactly that, if not, I’m fairly certain you know where there door is. Also, just to make sure you know that I mean business, will my head of HR please stand?”

 

The same black haired young woman with yellow eyes stands.

 

“Please take a long, and careful look at this young woman. It will be the last time she sets foot in this building, or any building associated with the SDC. Thank you for your services, but due to your failure to address the issues regarding the Faunus workers of the company we will no longer require your services here. Playtime is over ladies and gentlemen, we will be working on fixing the mistakes Mr. Schnee has led this company down and we will work on repairing the image of the SDC into one that is respectable and cared for by the kingdoms of Remnant. Board meeting is now over. If you wish to speak with me I’ll be in the cubicles shortly getting to know some of our employees.”

 

Ruby ignores the murmurs and grumbles in the room as her eyes lock with Whitely, a large smirk plastered on his face as he waits for the others to leave.

 

As the last two there Whitely stands and walks over. Coming face to face with the woman who had single-handedly given him the SDC, then took it all right back.

 

“Your sisters say I should give you a chance Whitely. There are people here who would love to make me fail. If you’re not one of them tell me what you know about a purchase from the Atlesian military that the SDC made almost two years ago, right when PROJECT IRONCLAD went into motion.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hey so I’m going to use these remaining few shorts to introduce some new players for the next arc, while also showing off how badass Ruby can be! I hope you guys don’t mind what I did here. Logic dictates that the military doesn’t get to control the source of energy, defense, and etc. of the whole world though. And it seemed logical Weiss would choose Ruby, but don’t worry our favourite cookie lover will not be stuck in boardrooms all the time. No she has other jobs to take care of. Also no reference this time, it's actually setting up for some big ones next chapter, anyways hope you enjoyed, comment if you want, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> -Six out


End file.
